


something entirely new

by SpeakFriendandEnter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakFriendandEnter/pseuds/SpeakFriendandEnter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small set of ficlets about Peridot experiencing the five senses in an entirely new way in her new home on Earth. Usually involving Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something entirely new

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha aa a aa so wow I never write. ever. my singular and only other fic I've posted on here was back in 2012. but when the inspiration does come along it's always for something really special, and Amedot is just. I love it so much. and I'm obsessed with Peridot experiencing new things and feeling new emotions in her new life, so why not write about it??

**Sight**

 

 

Having spent thousands of years on Homeworld, Peridot thought herself hard pressed to find anything on Earth that seriously impressed her.

 

Or, at least, that’s how she felt when she’d been stranded there for weeks, frightened, desperate, and completely on her own. She’d spent so long hating the Earth just for _existing_ , and trying so hard to get off of it that she’d never really “appreciated the sights”, as Steven put it. Which was why she currently found herself on the beach near the temple, Steven standing next to her, and the rest of the Crystal Gems sitting together a small distance away from them. She was reminded of when they were still working on the drill, and Steven had somehow gotten her to sing with him.

 

She covered up her smile with a cough and sat down on the still-warm sand. “So. Like this?”

 

“Yeah!” Steven answered proudly, sitting alongside her. This concept of just.. staring at the sky was still odd to her, but less so than all that time ago back at the barn. She was much more fond of the Earth than she’d been back then, and she’d found that relaxing was quite enjoyable. However, she still couldn’t entirely understand what was so appealing about the Earth sky in particular. If she was completely honest, it made her anxious sometimes. If she stared for too long, she started thinking about Homeworld ships descending from the atmosphere.

 

It had been months since the incident with Yellow Diamond. Since Peridot had all but spat in her leader’s face and declared allegiance to the Crystal Gems. Long enough that Peridot had been able to.. well, stop being scared all of the time, but it still sat at the back of her mind, and tended to resurface in quiet moments like this. She tried to push it out of her mind, but it persisted.

 

As if on cue, someone plopped rather gracelessly on the sand to her right. Peridot nearly jumped, having been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice anyone approaching. However, upon seeing who it was, she immediately felt much more at ease.

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, nerd?” Amethyst asked her.

 

The other gem sat close enough that their arms brushed lightly against one another. She tried not to notice. “Nothing of significance,” she answered.

 

“Oh come on, I’m not blind, Peri,” the violet gem persisted. “You were looking like you were gonna barf for a second there.”

 

This caught Steven’s attention. Peridot saw him perk up out of the corner of her eye, and she could feel the concern radiating from him.  She felt her face heat up under the scrutiny. So much for relaxing.

 

“This ‘stargazing’ ritual is pointless!” she spat, crossing her arms across her chest. “There is nothing in the Earth’s galaxy that I haven’t seen hundreds of times from back on Homeworld.”

 

Steven sighed, and she felt him put a hand on her shoulder. “Peridot, it’s okay if you’re still scared.”

 

Oh, she hated him sometimes. How could a being so young be so intuitive? She brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest. A moment passed and she took a breath. “It’s not.. as bad as it was,” she said into the crook of her arm. “It’s just when I think about it for too long.”

 

Beside her, Amethyst clicked her tongue. “So don’t then,” she said as if it were the most obvious solution in the world. As if Peridot could just flip a switch in her head and she’d feel absolutely fine. She opened her mouth to say exactly this, but Amethyst placing a hand on her chest stopped her dead.

 

“Here, look,” said the Quartz, pushing gently against her. Peridot’s mind was blank, and she could do nothing but immediately submit. Down she went until she was lying completely flat on the sand, and Amethyst settled in next to her. Her cheeks burned hotter than before. Their arms were flush now, and Amethyst’s hair cascaded between them. It was so much softer than she’d thought..

 

“Do you know about the constellations?” Amethyst asked, interrupting her train of thought.

 

“No!” Peridot all but yelped. She attempted to compose herself. “I mean! Well. Steven explained them to be briefly, but I didn’t see the point of them.”

 

Steven laughed, and Peridot was about to shoot him the most frightening glare that she could muster before Amethyst’s voice distracted her. “Well, they were named a long, long time ago buy some old dudes, but mostly they’re just fun to look for and point out,” she told her. She lifted an arm and pointed somewhere slightly to the left. “Do you see the one there that kinda looks like a spoon?”

 

Peridot followed where Amethyst was pointing, but could see nothing of the sort. Not any spoon she’d ever seen, anyway. She shook her heard. “I see no spoon.”

 

Amethyst snorted, and rolled onto her side to face Peridot, her head all but resting on the green gem’s shoulder. She continued to point out the shape she was trying to show her, drawing it out with her finger, but Peridot could barely breathe, let alone attempt to find Earth cutlery in the sky.

 

Finally, she thought she finally did see what Amethyst was referring to. “The Big Dipper” according to Steven. She saw no correlation, but she didn’t have it in her to argue.

 

Amethyst eventually did return to her position on her back, but remained close to Peridot as she pointed out other visible constellations, and talked about how you could only see certain ones this time of the year. She did her best to keep her attention on the stars, but she found herself unable to look away from the violet gem herself. How animated she was when she spoke, how something this simple could put a smile on her face. Peridot realized she’d never really taken in Amethyst’s form in the moonlight before, and how it almost turned her an iridescent shade of blue. Her hair looked almost white, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

 

Maybe there were some sights on Earth to appreciate after all.


End file.
